


Threaten me all you like.

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dinner Party, Evil, F/F, Lesbian, Tumblr Prompts, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Killian is still not happy with Emma and Regina being together and he's still sending her nasty messages and is threatening her.But he takes it too far.Then karma hits.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Threaten me all you like.

“Regina! Come on, we have to pick up the food for tonight!” Emma called out to her wife.

Tonight they were hosting a Dinner party, it was their turn, they were having Zelena and Belle over, as well Ruby and Dorothy… it was a lesbian dinner party.

Silence fell from around the house.

“Regina…” Emma frowned as she climbed the stairs, walking into their bedroom and into the bathroom to see her wife passed out on the floor.

“REGINA!” Emma shouted with fear as she ran to her wife's side. “Regina, babe?” Emma held Regina’s face in the palm of her hands “Gina come on…”

Emma quickly picked Regina off from the ground, holding her tight and walking into their bedroom and placing her softly down on the bed. “Gina?”

Regina groaned, waking up and seeing her wife above her. “Why am I in bed - ?”

“You were passed out -”

“Passed out? -” Regina frowned, then she remembered “It’s okay I’m fine.”

“Uh - uh, I don’t think so, what happened Regina SwanMills?”

“I was trying to do a spell okay?”

“Regina, I told you, you can’t do spells in your condition, your 4 months along anything could happen -”

“I was trying to find the maggot you used to date.”

“Killian? Why?” Emma frowned thinking  _ What has this fucking idiot done this time to upset my wife. _

  
  


Regina pulled out her phone, pulling up her text messages, passing the phone to Emma. “It’s the one at the top.”

“Regina you have him down as maggot…” Emma chuckled.

“Yeah, well he is.” Regina replied bluntly, finally being able to sit up “Go on, look.”

  
  
  


**_“For The Evil Queen,_ **

**_It’s only a matter of time before Emma comes back to me, she’ll see she’s missing something you can’t ever give her. You have a dark hold on her, you’re EVIL!_ **

**_YOU’RE A MONSTER!_ **

**_EVEN HER PARENTS HATE YOU!_ **

**_No one in the town actually likes you, you might wanna start sleeping with one eye open, especially with that bun in the oven you forced Emma into having with you._ **

  * **_BYE_**


  * Killian Jones - Captain of the jolly roger”



  
  
  


“Regina, look at me.” Emma said as she put the phone down on the table next to Regina.

Regina looked up sheepishly “What?”

“I know what he said was monstrous, but you know I don’t see you as ‘The Evil Queen’ nor have I ever, because you are not her, and he’s just jealous, you gotta stop letting him get you babe.”

“But -”

“No, no but’s. Now shall we go get that shopping for tonight.” Emma smiled, holding out her hand for a wife, which Regina reluctantly took, as she jumped up from the bed and then kept a tight hold of Emma’s hand as they walked down the stairs.

Regina stuck her usual high heeled shoes on and Emma her flat boots, and Regina grabbed their list shoving it in her bag before getting in the yellow bug and Emma drove them to the big supermarket, driving into the parking lot.

“Right, ready madam mayor.” Emma smirked, knowing exactly what that name did to Regina.

“Yes, without a doubt Sheriff Swan-Mills” Regina smirked.

They both went in, holding hands, they were in and out within 30 minutes, but as they came out someone was waiting for them.

“Well isn’t this nice, I see you haven’t seen the light yet Swan?” Killian smirked.

“SwanMills, if you don’t mind.” Emma replied, grabbing Regina’s hand which was in a fist.

“The evil queen…” Killian looked her up and down “You stole her away and if you’re not careful, I will steal something of yours…” Killian smirked, rubbing his hook over Regina small belly.

Emma let go of Regina’s hand letting her do what she needed.

Regina launched herself at the pirate and threw him against the wall “You dare threaten my baby pirate and you will wish you had never been born.” Regina growled.

“Is that so? Swan make the snake get off me!”

“Naa, I think I’ll let her do what she wants, as you did bring this on yourself.” Emma said.

“Threaten me all you like Captain, but threaten my unborn baby every again and I will not hesitate to ring your scrawny little neck, okay?” Regina stated, throwing him to the ground, and turning back to Emma “Let’s go.”

Regina walked off a little fast from her anger, Emma had to do a little run to catch her up “Babe? Baby?... Regina honey wait up!”

“Sorry…” Gina frowned as they both arrived at the car, Emma put everything in the trunk and then put the cart away, before hopping into the driver seat.

“Would you actually have let me do anything to him?” Regina frowned.

“No, of course not sweetheart, but he doesn’t know that does he?” Emma smirked.

Regina nodded, smiling as she leant over and gave her wife a quick kiss. “Ready to go?”

“Wait” Emma said as the pirate was stumbling towards them.

“Does he not know when to leave well enough alone..”

“Gina calm down…”

All of a sudden as Hook was waving his arms at the bug, he suddenly fell flat on his face.

“Ahahaha!!” Regina cracked up, she sat there for about two minutes just laughing at the fact Hook had fallen over, she had started to cry she was laughing so much.

  
  


“Okay, now we can go.” Emma smiled, as she drove off, and soon enough was pulling up outside the mansion.

Zelena was walking up the path as she saw her sister and her sister in-law get out of the car “Can I help you with the shopping?”

“Please Zelena, don’t let her carry anything.” Emma said pointing towards her wife.

“You being naughty again Sis?”

“No...I...no.” Regina humphed as she walked off and opened the door, Regina sat on the couch after taking her shoes off and was grinning ear to ear.

  
  


Zelena came in looking at her sister and after she helped the blonde put all the shopping away, Zelena and Emma came and sat down next to Regina.

  
  


**“** You’re smiling, did something good happen?” Zelena asked.

“Can’t I just smile because I feel like it?” Regina grinned.

“No, this is you.” 

“Hook tripped and fell in the parking lot.” Emma jumped in smirking.

“Now that does explain your face.” Zelena cackled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
